Goodnight Sweetheart
by maplesyrupsugar
Summary: Benny didn't think it was possibe to love something, or someone more than baseball. But he realizes that, maybe baseball isn't the only thing he lives for, but for someone who's always been there all along.
1. You Know Me Well

(Author's Note: Sorry if it starts slow, but I promise there will be more action later on :) thanks!) 

Norah woke up suddenly from the intense heat that immediately filled her room. She woke up and found the sun pouring in from her window. Norah sat up in her bed and wiped her face from sweat. She stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled a bowl and a box of cereal off the counter and went to the fridge to grab some milk.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_ Then followed a voice.

"Norah? Norah you there?"

Norah went to the door knowing exactly whose voice that was. She swung the door open and there standing on her withered WELCOME mat was Benny Rodriguez.

"Hey. You coming to the Sandlot?" Asked Benny, he glanced at the milk carton she was holding.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just thought I would eat some breakfast first." Norah said as she gestured him to come in.

Benny made his way in Norah's house and sat himself in a dining chair. Norah sat next to him and poured a bowl of cereal. Benny looked at the bowl and then looked at Norah.

Norah caught his glance and said," You wanna a bowl?"

Benny smiled and said," You know me well." Norah just rolled her eyes and got a bowl out of the cupboard.

Norah and Benny have been friends since they were in diapers. As they grew, Norah never really grew interest in baseball, but Benny of course loved the game. But one day, in the summer of 1965, she just snapped. She had to find out what exactly is making baseball such an everyday activity for Benny. She grew an innocent curiosity to the game and asked Benny if she could sit in for one practice. The sandlot boys knew to treat her well, because she was Benny's best friend. When it was Norah's turn to bat, she felt nervous and excited at the same time.

Kenny DeNunez gripped the baseball in his hand and gave Ham a look. They both agreed to what they were gonna pitch Norah, a straight and fast one. Norah kept her eye on the ball and concentrated, as soon as DeNunez threw the ball, she felt the excitement build up. She gripped the bat in her hands and swung. HARD.

a big crack echoed through the Sandlot. Everyone looked up and saw the ball fly up high long and fast.

It past the fence and over Mertle's yard. The boys all gawked at Norah in silence, then a roar of congratulatory screams and pats on the back. Norah couldn't believe that she did that. After the game, and hitting at least 5 homeruns, Norah finally understood why Benny loved the game so much.

It was the summer of 1968, and it was their final year in high school.

Norah Strallas, seventeen years old, was born in a family of four. They were the regular, happy family. There was her Dad, her Mom, and her older sister, Sandra. It was fine and dandy, until her father died when she was ten. Her family slowly began to fall apart, her sister goes off the college, never calls, never writes, never visits.

Her mother off with her boyfriends to other cities and other places. Leaving Norah.

She'd come home sometimes and bring money for Norah to pay the bills and off again with her boyfriends.

Often she'd cry at night, only to be comforted by Benny who keeps her company when her mother leaves her.

Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, also known as "The Jet." After that big pickle with the Beast and the autographed baseball by The Babe, he became a legend in their little town. Now seventeen, he was certain what he wanted in life. He was content with his family, being the only child and his mother and father a great small happy family. But he felt sorry for Norah, his best friend. Of course, they know each other inside out, but Benny felt something more than friendship from Norah. He felt comfort, safety, and he couldn't quite admit it, love.

The two teenagers finished their cereal and Norah collected the bowls and washed them. Benny looked at her and said," Go and change, we're gonna be late."

Norah eyed Benny and said," Hold your horses. Dang Benny." She walked out of the kitchen and went to her room to get dressed.

She wore jean bermuda shorts, a blue and white baseball tee, and black high tops. She tied her black hair in a pony tail and took a hat off the table and ran downstairs.

Benny was waiting for her and finally he heard steps going down the stairs. Benny looked up and saw Norah ready to play ball.


	2. Beach Fright

The two ran to the Sandlot with their faded mitts in their hand. When they got there, a pink, freckled faced, red haired, chubby boy came up to them and said," Where have you guys been?"

"Breakfast." Said Norah as she put on her mitt. She didn't feel like arguing or talking to Ham today.

"Let's get to playing." Said Benny as he grabbed a bat and went up to home plate.

DeNunez was ready to pitch the ball and Ham put on his umpire mask.

"PLAAAAAAY BAAAAALL!" Ham yelled out. Everyone took their positions.

Benny gripped the bat and licked his lips. The heat was unbearable, but these kids played baseball rain or shine.

The ball was thrown and Benny swung. The ball went up and out. It was funny about this whole entire thing, whenever Benny or Norah batted, the ball always left the sandlot.

Luckily they had another ball.

After three hours of playing, the Sandlot gang decided to take a break. The all went to the dugout and passed around cold bottles of coke.

Norah took off her hat and took a swig from her bottle. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and leaned on the dug out pole.

"Benny, the heat's killing us.." Said Squints. He took off his glasses and wiped them with his dusty shirt.

"Yeah yeah, it's way too hot." Said Yeah Yeah.

"What do you expect to do then? Come on, it's just the sun. It's not like it's gonna be there the whole time." Said Benny, he drank from his coke bottle and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Benny, we love baseball, but we need to rest." Said Smalls.

"Benny they're right. It is way too hot to play. I mean we deserve a break. We've been practicing this whole month." Said Norah agreeing with the guys.

Benny thought for a while then looked at the guys and then Norah.

Norah gave him a hopeful smile and drank from her bottle. He gave in and said," Okay, then what do we do then?"

Yeah yeah gave a laugh and looked around, everyone seemed to agree besides Norah and Benny.

"POOL HONEYS!"

"Hooold on." Said Norah. Everyone calmed down and turned their heads towards Norah.

"I thought you guys were banned to go there forever after what Squints did to the lifeguard." Norah took her cap and fanned herself.

"Yeah yeah, I remember that. Squints was so bold." Said Yeah Yeah. The boys smiled and remembered that exact day. Even Benny gave a little smirk.

Norah rolled her eyes and said," Well is there another pool in town?"

The boys thought for a moment.

"How about the beach?" Said Smalls. Everyone looked at Smalls confused.

"Why didn't you guys think of that before? The beach it's perfect!" Said Norah.

Everyone agreed and decided to go home and get dressed.

They all met at the sandlot and took their bikes and went to the beach.

When they arrived they felt a cool breeze come from the shore. The boys went directly to the water, started playing around.

Benny noticed that Norah was just sitting on the sand watching them play in the water.

Benny came up from the shore dripping wet and ran towards Norah.

He sat down next to her and splashed some water on her face.

"HEEY! What was that for?" Squealed Norah.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Asked Benny ignoring Norah's question.

"I just don't feel like swimming." Said Norah.

Benny looked at her confused. Norah loved to swim and he knew it. When they were kids, that was they only thing that Norah loved more than baseball.

"What's the problem? You're the one who suggested to swim." Said Benny he looked at Norah.

She was wearing a button polo, long enough to be a dress. Her slender legs came from under the shirt dress, she pulled them in and hugged her knees.

"You can see me." Said Norah.

Benny raised his eyebrow," Of course we can see you. You're not a ghost or anything."

"No! You can see my body. My everything." Said Norah consciously.

"Oh, you're wearing a..." Benny faltered and blushed. Norah nodded and said," My mom bought it for me. It was the only thing that was, beach appropriate."

The beach had a dress code, you had to be dressed to swim, as in bikinis.

Benny gave Norah a slight nudge on the side and said," Just take it off and swim with us, it's not like it's gonna kill you."

Norah looked at him and said," I would be... half naked in front of you guys."

"Take a look around Norah, everyone is half naked." Benny spread out his arms and indicated to the whole beach. Norah took a nervous glance around and finally came to a decision.

"Okay fine." Said Norah. She stood up and started to unbutton her polo. Benny looked at her with great interest. Norah noticed this and said," Turn around!"

Benny blushed and turned his head. After a few seconds, Norah cleared her throat and Benny turned around.

She was gorgeous. Her slender body fit perfectly the bathing suit that her mother gave her and her long slender legs just accentuated the bikini even more.

Benny stared at her in awe," Wow."

"Benny! Come on, none of that please!" Said Norah reaching for the polo again but Benny caught her in time. He dragged the polo down and said," I'm sorry, c'mon let's swim." He gave her a smile and they ran towards the water.

"HEEY! Who's that with Benny?" Asked Tommy.

"Who's that with Benny?" Said Repeat.

"Yeah yeah, what a babe." Said Yeah Yeah.

"Oh my baseball, it's..." Started Ham.

"...Norah." Finished Smalls.

When Norah and Benny reached the water, Norah gave the guys a look.

They guys blushed when she looked their way.

"Hey guys it's still me, Norah. Just in a bathing suit." Norah splashed the boys with water. The boys looked at her and then started to splash back. Norah just laughed and looked at Benny who was smiling at her.

Norah smiled back and splashed his face.


	3. Ice Cream Confessions

(A/N: Thanks for the review:) here's the third chapter.) 

After a whole day cooling down at the beach, the gang decided to leave.

When they got to their neighborhood, they all dispersed to their own houses except for Norah and Benny.

Benny kept glancing at Norah who was dressed again in her oversized polo. Norah caught one of Benny's glances and smiled.

Benny blushed and gave a small smile back. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he liked it.

"My mom left yesterday for Vegas. Along with her current boyfriend. They'll be gone for a whole month." Said Norah suddenly. She fiddled with her house keys and glanced at Benny. He was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" Asked Benny. Norah nodded and gave a loud sigh.

"Let me just tell my mom, I'm sleeping over at the tree house."Benny said as he put a hand on Norah's shoulder. Norah didn't respond she just went to her house and opened the door. Benny sighed and ran four houses down and opened the door to his own home. He could smell dinner cooking on the stove. Mrs. Rodriguez looked up from the pot she was cooking from and smiled at Benny.

"Hi honey. How was the beach?" Asked Mrs. Rodriguez. She was the normal housewife, pretty, always wore red lipstick.

"It was fine. Um, mom I'm going to sleepover at the tree house, so I'll be back tomorrow." Said Benny and took an apple from the counter.

"Wait, you were gone for the whole day Benjamin and now you're going to leave again?" Asked his mother as she put some salt in the pot.

"Mom, it's summer. All year I've been waiting for summer. I want to spend it with my friends." Benny hopped on the counter and took a bite out of the apple and chewed vigorously.

His mom gave a small smile and thought for a while.

"Okay okay. Go ahead." His mom said putting her hands up in surrender. Benny smiled and hopped off the counter and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

" See you tomorrow!" He went upstairs to get a change of clothes and left the house.

He ran down the street to Norah's house and knocked on the door.

Norah answered it fresh out of the shower and already in her pajamas. She smiled and moved out of the way so Benny could come in.

Benny went upstairs to her room and Norah followed. Benny threw the bag of clothes by her desk and laid on Norah's bed. Norah closed the door and sat on the bed next to Benny.

"I'm exhausted." Said Benny. Norah looked over at him his eyes closed with one arm above his head.

Norah took a pillow and threw it at his face. Benny woke up suddenly. Norah started laughing and said," And I'm hungry." She stood up and left her room. Benny laid on her bed clutching the pillow she threw at him. He wished to lay beside Norah holding her instead of the pillow. After some odd minutes of deep thinking, Norah barged in with a carton of chocolate ice cream. Benny looked at her and sat up in her bed.

Norah dug the spoon in the ice cream and took a scoop and put it in her mouth.

"MMMMM...ice cream is so good." Said Norah as she plopped next to Benny. She took another scoop and faced it towards Benny's face and said," Want some?"

Benny shook his head, but Norah obliged.

" Come on you know you want some. It's good for the baseball soul." Norah put the spoon on his lips where Benny could feel the chocolate coolness. Benny looked at Norah and opened his mouth to eat the ice cream.

"See, that was good huh?" Smiled Norah as she took another scoop of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"Norah?" Said Benny.

Norah looked up at him.

"Are you okay with this?" Benny leaned back on the back board of the bed.

Norah just played with the ice cream making little dents with the spoon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Norah. She knew very well what Benny meant. With her mother leaving her alone almost every summer and her sister never even considering visiting her.

"Your mom, your sister. The way they just leave you." Said Benny. He took the ice cream from Norah, it was good.

"Benny. I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." Norah walked to her window and leaned on the wall looking out to the stars.

The air was cool, it was rare but it brought Norah comfort. Benny put the ice cream down and stood on the opposite side of Norah near the window.

"You know that I'll always be there for you right?" Benny looked at Norah. Norah nodded without looking at Benny.

"I guess I'm just so used to being alone. It's not like I have a choice." Norah looked at Benny.

Benny just scratched his head. "Norah, you know you're not alone. We're here for you. Smalls, Yeah Yeah, Ham, Squints." There was an awkward silence and Benny whispered. "Me."

Norah gave a small smile and Benny held out his arms. Norah went to Benny and hugged him. A tear rolled from the corner of her eye. She felt safe and wanted with Benny, her best friend.


	4. Play With Your Life

Benny awoke the next morning and found himself in Norah's room on the floor.

He looked around the room dazed and found baseball cards scattered out on the floor, candy wrappers, and Norah in her bed sleeping soundly. Benny smiled at the sight of Norah at peace.

He stood up and looked around her desk for something to write with and a piece of paper.

He left a note by her bedside table and took his bag of clothes and left her room.

Norah awoke a few minutes later. Groggily, she stood up in bed wiping the last of sleep from her eyes. She looked around her messy room expecting to see Benny on the floor.

Instead she saw an abandoned pillow and blanket. She looked at the clock near her bed and discovered a note.

_Norah, _

_Sorry I had to leave early, but I had to show up at home or my mom will have a fit. _

_Maybe tonight, I could sneak to your place while my parents are sleeping. _

_By the way, you're room's a mess, what did we do last night? I'll meet you at the Sandlot and don't forget tomorrow's the End of the Summer Fair, don't make plans. _

_Benny_

Norah just smiled at the note, he was always straight to the point. She put the note aside and got ready. She threw on a pair of old shorts and a baseball jersey, she tied her hair in a quick ponytail and grabbed a hat and her mitt and she was out the door.

When Norah got to the Sandlot, she saw Ham and the team face to face with Eric Phillips.

_'Oh, great. What does he want?'_Norah thought. She ran up to the Sandlot team and stood next to Smalls.

"Listen Phillips, we don't want trouble." Said Ham cooly. Over the years, Ham learned to control his anger, but when it came to Phillips, Ham's blood boiled with anger.

"Well that's just too bad Porter, I guess you guys are too chicken to play us in a game." Phillips said in his egotistical voice as usual. His team behind him sneering and giving each other high fives.

Ham was about to say something but Norah interrupted.

"We're not chicken, just considerate that we don't have to kick your asses again." Norah walked up to Phillips.

"Well, well, well. It's Miss Norah. You have grown up." Said Phillips looking her up and down.

Benny just noticed that Norah arrived and felt his head heat up with jealousy. He wanted to bust Phillip's head with the bat in his hand, but he stopped himself.

"And I see you haven't grown up, Phillips. You still picking on us?" Said Norah defensively. She clenched her fists.

"Well, if you weren't such a babe, I would have probably left this team of a dump alone. But you're on this team and it's all worth it." Phillips said snidely.

"I'm not interested in a egotistical jerk like you Phillips, so why don't you do all of us a favor and leave." Norah said seriously.

Phillips just smirked at her stupidly and said," Not until you agree to a game, right here right now."

"FINE! Bring it on." Yelled Ham. The team yelled out supporting Ham and Norah.

"But on one condition," Said Phillips smiling dastardly," If you win, we'll leave you alone. Forever."

"Okay let's play then!"Said Norah sternly.

"Uh uh uh, there's more." Phillips shook a finger side to side. The Sandlot gang looked at him confused but didn't let their defense down.

Phillips looked side to side at his team all agreeing.

"Spit it out Phillips!" Yelled Benny. He never felt this angry.

"If we win, I get to take Norah to the Summer fair, and she'll play on our team." Said Phillips as if he had been planning this for a long time. The Sandlot team looked at each other. They didn't want to put Norah in a situation that involved Phillips. Norah was like their little sister, they looked at Benny who was fuming.

Norah clenched her fists harder digging her nails into her palms.

Benny gripped the bat," No way! We're not playing!" He felt so much anger and jealousy. Norah kept her eyes on Phillips and said," Let's play."

"Norah? What?" Said Benny disbelievingly.

"The Sandlot team never backs down from a game. Never." Norah said with bitterness in her voice she stared down Phillips with hate in her eyes.

Benny couldn't believe Norah, how could she sacrifice herself like that?

Phillips looked at her and smirked,"Let's play ball. Loser's first."

Norah walked away and the Sandlot team followed. Benny ran up to Norah and took her by the arm.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"Benny yelled at her.

"We can beat these guys. Just play as if your life depended on it." Said Norah and shoved a bat in his hands. She walked to the dugout and waited for her turn.

Benny stared at her with disbelief but kept his head in the game.

'_Play as if your life depended on it.'_

The words echoed in his head, Norah was his life.


	5. Sweet Victory

The game was on. Both teams were tied. It was 15-15 and all the Sandlot team needed was a homerun.

Phillip's team was outfield ready to put the game in the bag. The Sandlot team was sitting at the dugout nervously gripping their mitts in their hands hoping the last inning would be as successful as their first.

Phillips was pitching and Benny was up to bat. Norah watched intently from the sidelines, praying.

_' C'mon Benny, don't let him psyche you out. You can do it. Hit out of the park, Benny.' _Norah thought. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

Benny took one glance at the dugout and met eye to eye with Norah.

Norah gave him a good luck smile and Benny nodded at her.

Phillips gripped the ball in his hand, he was going to throw it long and fast.

Benny kept his eyes on the ball, the air was still and hot. The Sandlot has never been this quiet since the morning Benny was going to pickle the Beast.

Everyone held their breath as Phillips threw the ball. Benny held the bat in his hand and swung with all his might.

A loud crack echoed through the field and the ball went flying right out. The Sandlot team cheered vigorously and Benny ran harder than he did when he had the rundown with the beast.

First base, Benny was panting, he felt the sweat roll down his cheeks but he could make it.

Second base, the ball was thrown to the left fielder then to the second baseman, but Benny had past that.

Third base, Benny's foot left an imprint in the third base he felt his lungs bursting for air. The ball was thrown to homeplate.

Benny ran to third but the ball was thrown to the third basemen, Benny made a quick run to home and he slid, all the way to home and before the ball could touch him, his foot was already on home plate.

The Sandlot team yelled out victoriously and ran to Benny.

Phillips team on the other hand threw down their mitts and hats and shook their heads. It was their second time, another game lossby the Sandlot gang.

Benny stood up from the ground only to be brought down again by Norah who engulfed him in a big hug. He felt the guys pat him on the back.

"See? We won." Smiled Norah as they pulled apart. Benny smiled and felt a big weight lifted from his shoulders.

He let go of Norah and walked towards Phillips.

"You hit it right out of the park Benny!" Said Ham as he high fived him.

"Yeah yeah, best game ever played!" Yeah Yeah yelled out. Benny was all smiles until he reached Phillips.

"Our bet Phillips. You leave us and especially Norah alone." Benny said. He glared at Phillips with such intensity the Sandlot went quiet once again.

Phillips just let out a pompous laugh and said," Like I wanted a girl on **MY **team. But this isn't over between us." He stared at Benny with the same intensity and gave a quick glance at Norah.

Norah didn't move,the way Phillips stared at her was bone chilling, but she kept her eyes on him.

"Let's leave this dump, no use wasting our time here." Yelled Phillips to his team. They climbed into their expensive cars and left the field, the same way they came in.

The Sandlot team yelled out in victory and decided to celebrate by dropping in at Mae's Diner to have milkshakes.

They burst in the diner with such enthusiasm all attention was directed towards them. They marched victoriously in to the back of the diner that had the biggest booth they had.

"Now that Phillips won't be bothering us, I think the school year would be a lot easier on us." Said Bertram. A waitress approached the gang and said," What'll you have to order?" She was chewing her gum loudly.

"Milkshakes all around ." Said Benny.

"What kind of milkshakes?" The waitress wrote it down and popped a bubble.

The gang gave what kind of milkshakes they wanted and the waitress left the table rolling her eyes.

"Who said that the school year would be easier?" Said Squints," We still gotta a lot of school crap to do."

The table agreed but Bertram continued talking.

"At least we don't have to deal with Phillips." Bertram gave a shrug and fiddled with the victory game ball they retrieved from Mr. Mertle.

"Man, but I can't help but think, what if we lost the game?" Asked Ham. Smiles from their faces slowly drooped and looked at Norah.

"Then we would've lost our team mate and a friend." Said Smalls. Norah looked around the table and saw all eyes on her. They imagined a team without Norah, even though she was a girl, it made no difference when she played.

"What would've happened if Norah went to the fair with Phillips?" Said DeNunez. Norah sighed and said," Guys, even if I went to the fair with Phillips or played for his team, I would still be your friend. Phillips is nothing but an asshole, and that doesn't impress me one bit. I would've made tomorrow night and everyday Phillips spent time with me a living hell." The team looked a little enlightened but were still thinking the worst.

Benny, who sat next to Norah, put his hand on her knee and and gave a small smile.

Norah bit her lip and returned the gesture.

"C'mon guys! We won! Why are we so worried about what'll happen if we lost? WE WON!" Said Benny. The team's spirit lifted up again and they started to smile.

"Norah's not going anywhere." Benny looked at Norah who gave him a sincere smile. The milkshakes arrived and everyone raised their glasses for a toast.

"To Victory!" Said Benny. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"To the Sandlot, for it will always be our playground!" Said Norah. The boys grinned and clinked glasses once more.

"To Benny, who made the winning homerun!" Said Ham. Glasses clinked again and took another drink from their milkshakes.

"To the Sandlot team, they'll always stick together, strong and baseball powered!" Said Smalls. The gang yelled out and toasted.

"To Norah, who'll always be the bad ass of the team and my best friend." Benny Said and smiled at Norah. The boys all looked at Norah, faces with smiles all agreeing with Benny.

"I'll drink to that!" Said Norah as they toasted for the last time. The jukebox played songs which the Sandlot gang all sang to while drinking their milkshakes. By seven o'clock, their milkshakes were all gone and were all jukeboxed out. The gang left the Diner and rode their bikes to their neighborhood. One by one, the team separated to their own houses.

"Later Smalls! Remember the End of the Summer Fair tomorrow!" Said Norah.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Yelled Smalls as he ran to his house. Norah and Benny waved bye to Smalls and went down the street where they live.

Norah gave a happy sigh and twirled around.

"Isn't the night beautiful? The air's so cool." Norah spun around and closed her eyes.

Benny stared at her child-like attitude but admired how she always appreciated the simple things in life. He smiled seeing her so happy, Norah opened her eyes and caught Benny smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She said softly. Benny shrugged his shoulders and said," Nothing."

Norah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I think you better get home. You don't want your mother to wonder where you are." Norah walked besides Benny.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Benny stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath.

"Hey Benny?"

Benny looked over to Norah who was looking at him with pure innocence and happiness.

"Thanks. I know that the game wasn't really your idea of fun, especially when there's a bet on the line. But you pulled through, and you played. If it wasn't for you, I would've been playing on Phillips' stupid team."

Benny looked away from her glance and said,"I did it for you."

A cool breeze tickled Norah's face and she gathered the courage to kiss Benny on the cheek.

Benny was taken by surprise, didn't know how to react but clear his throat and gave a grin.

"The night is beautiful. I'll be over tonight." Benny looked Norah straight in the eye and left her standing in front of her house. Benny ran down the street smiling, his heart bursting with joy.


	6. A Likely Romance

Benny opened the door to his house, he sighed as he closed it. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, all he knew is that he felt as if he was little kid again, discovering baseball, but dare he think it? Maybe even better than baseball.

Norah looked down the street where Benny ran off and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat as she replayed the moment in her head.

_"I did it for you."_

No one ever cared as much about Norah as Benny. She opened the door to her house and gave a small smirk a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Benny walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Rodriguez making dinner, while Mr. Rodriguez sat at the dining table reading the paper.

"Hey mom, dad." Benny said as he opened the fridge for a drink. His mother looked up from the stove and gave him a sweet smile.

"Benny, my boy, where have you been all summer?" Said Mr. Rodriguez as he put his paper down.

"Where else do I go, dad?" Said Benny. He took a big gulp from the bottle of coke in his hand and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You practicing baseball well for next season?" Mr. Rodriguez stood up from the table and walked over to the stove where Mrs. Rodriguez was stirring a pot of chili. He tried to dip his finger in the pot but Mrs. Rodriguez slapped his hand away.

"Ai, Miguel can't you wait?" Said Mrs. Rodriguez with a playful look on her face.

"Rosa, I'm hungry. Let me just have a quick taste." Mr. Rodriguez dipped his finger and tasted Mrs. Rodriguez's famous chili.

Mrs. Rodriguez rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Mr. Rodriguez smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anyway, Benny, you are trying out for the team?" Asked Mr. Rodriguez.

"Yeah." Said Benny. He diverted his look to his mother and father silently laughing and giving each other loving glances.

"Hey, could I ask you guys something?" Asked Benny. His parents looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"What is it Mi hijo?" Asked Mrs. Rodriguez.

"How'd you guys meet?" Benny cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed why he even asked such a question.

His parents looked at each other and smiled and laughed.

"Why are you asking Benny?" Said Mr. Rodriguez as he gave Mrs. Rodriguez a hug from behind.

"I just...um...wanna know." Benny looked at the floor.

"Well if you want to know. Your father was a jerk in high school." Said Mrs. Rodriguez.

Mr. Rodriguez retorted and said," I was not. I was a bit egotistical yeah, but never a jerk."

"He was always showing off his "skills" ." Mrs. Rodriguez quoted.

" I was fair baseball player in my day." Mr.Rodriguez puffed out his chest.

"He was really popular with the ladies. I never really got why." Said Mrs. Rodriguez. Benny smiled and scratched his head.

"She was just saying that because she was my best friend in high school. She was jealous I was always going out with pretty girls."

"But he never kept them as girlfriends. Always switching off. I hated him for that." Mrs. Rodriguez rolled her eyes.

"But one day, I asked her out. And you know what she said?" Mr. Rodriguez asked Benny.

"I slapped him in the face and said, " I'm not gonna be one of your girl toys that you use all the time." Mrs. Rodriguez said in her best imitation of her seventeen year old self.

"You said a couple foul words too, Rosa." Mr. Rodriguez pointed out. Benny laughed and kept listening to the story.

"So what your father did, was he tried to do everything to prove that he loved me. He serenaded me at my house, your grandfather was furious, making so much racket." Mrs. Rodriguez recalled as she stirred the pot of chili.

"Can you set the table, sweetheart?" Mrs. Rodriguez pointed to the bowls in the cupboard. Benny grabbed the bowls and set them on the table. He sat down smiling inwardly to his parent's funny love story.

"What are you talking about? Your father **loved **me. He thought I was great influence." Smiled Mr. Rodriguez.

Mrs. Rodriguez shook her head and laughed heartily. "Because, after a while, I was fed up with everything that he tried to do to impress me. Flowers, chocolate, whatever he thought would win my heart. But nothing worked."

"Until the last game of the year. It was an intense baseball game. We were tied, and I looked off into the stands and saw your mother sitting there silently watching the game. It was scary how she looked, lonely and filled with sadness." Mr. Rodriguez remembered and then looked at Mrs. Rodriguez.

Mrs. Rodriguez gave a small smile and nodded. This time she didn't make a comment.

"It was the last inning and I couldn't keep my emotions in, I was up to bat and ran to the stands fast. I took your mother by the hand and looked at her deep in the eyes and I told her..."

"I love you." Mrs. Rodriguez finished with tears in her eyes.

Mr. Rodriguez walked over to Mrs. Rodriguez and wiped away her tears.They smiled at each other.

"So what happened after that?" Asked Benny.

"I asked her to marry me. After we finished school of course. We were boyfriend and girlfriend for the remainder of senior year and all of college. Then after we established ourselves we got married in a small church. Not once did I have doubts of marrying your mother. Not once." Mr. Rodriguez smiled and squeezed the arm Mrs. Rodriguez. Benny smiled and said,"Okay, great story, can we eat now?" His parents looked at each other laughing.

"There has to be some reason why you're asking how we met." Said Mrs. Rodriguez as she poured chili in Benny's bowl. Benny took a spoonful of chili and stuffed it in his mouth. His mind lingered to Norah waiting for him at her house.

"No reason." Benny said. The family ate and conversed the regular table discussion. After dinner, Benny excused himself to his room. He looked at the clock besides his bed and it read, 9:50 PM. Benny waited anxiously as he waited for the 12:00 AM hour to arrive. He switched on his radio and the song "Blue Moon" played softly.

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Norah played on his mind, her smile, her face, the way she laughed. He couldn't get her out of his head. When it was 11:00 PM, Benny's parents went to sleep. The radio kept playing love songs, that made him think of Norah.

_"Now for all you late night owls out there, you're probably thinking of someone special." _The Radio announced. _"Here's a little advice for all the young men who are dreaming of that girl you love, take a chance, 'cause you'll never know what'll happen. Just go for it, it's better to live in heartbreak than in wonder, asking yourself, 'what if?' So take a chance you sly guy you, it might be your only chance." _ Benny listened silently as the announcer talked. He couldn't help but feel the courage build up in his chest, ready to confess to Norah how he felt. Or at least try. He sighed and glanced at his clock, 11:30 PM. Benny sighed and stood up from his bed, he grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in his backpack. He crept slowly down the stairs and out of the door. He ran down the dark street to Norah's house.

He knocked slowly on the door and waited for an answer. He heard a shuffle inside and the door swung open. Norah appeared in her playing clothes still and her eyes red. Norah threw herself on Benny and started sobbing. After Benny calmed her down, they went to her room and they sat on her bed with Norah in Benny's arms still crying silently.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Benny said softly. He stroked her hair as Norah sniffed a little and gave a small nod.

Norah sat up and faced Benny. Her face was tear stricken and sad. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mother. She's...not coming back." New tears started to form but she tried to hold back. Benny sat up also and said worriedly," What do you mean, she's not coming back?"

Norah took out a letter from her pocket and gave it Benny. He unfolded the letter and read it.

After Benny read it, he looked up from the letter pale. How could someone write something so cold?

"You're mother, got..." Benny started but couldn't finish. Norah nodded and her tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't contort her face, she stayed silent. Finally she said," It happened yesterday. She married that stupid boyfriend of hers. She said that she's starting anew. And she doesn't intend to have me in it. What kind of a mother would say that?"

Benny took her hand said," Not the one who cares. What are you gonna do now?"

Norah sighed and held Benny's hand," I guess call my sister. I have no choice."

Benny nodded and sighed," God, Norah, I wish I could take care of you."

Norah looked up and said," Benny, you're my age, I need someone older."

"I'm older by a month. Doesn't that count?" Benny scratched his head. His eyes pleading for Norah to say yes, you can take care of me.

Norah gave a weak smile and said," Thanks for the offer bud, but I need my sister right now. But hey, you took care of me whenever my mom left. And I'm grateful for that." Norah leaned over and hugged Benny.

Benny hugged back, at least he was spending time with her.

"God I don't even know what my sister looks like now. We've spent so much time apart." Norah leaned back on the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and began breathing steadily. Benny looked over at her and scratched his head. He guess this was not the night he planned it to be. Benny cleared his throat and Norah opened one eye.

"Yes?" Norah said as she glanced at Benny with a puffy red eye.

"Are you up for a round of baseball?" Asked Benny. Norah sat up in bed and opened both eyes. She looked at Benny strangely and slowly a smile crept on her face. She leaned over and took her mitt off the bedside table. Benny took her hand and led her to the sandlot.

They played for an hour or so, just throwing the ball around in complete silence. The summer night cool air calmed Norah down as Benny and her sat at the dugout.

Norah sighed and said," Why can't everyday be as calm and peaceful as this?" Benny looked over to Norah, observing how the moonlight played on her face giving her a radiant glow. Norah gave a small smile and put her head on Benny's shoulder.

"Thanks for being with me Benny, this means alot." Norah said. Benny smiled inwardly and took her hand," Anything for you. Go to sleep , we've got practice tomorrow."

Norah closed her eyes and began to dose off.


End file.
